Gotenks
Appearance Gotenks wears a vest, one which all characters created by the Fusion Dance have. Around his waist is a sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands. His hair style is a mixture of the hair of both Trunks and Goten, with the majority of it (specifically, where it is black) being similar to that of Goten. The sides and back of his hair is purplish and silver, similar to Trunks' hair, and the style of it is similar overall to Goten's while in Super Saiyan form. His body is also very toned and muscular, especially for someone his age. Gotenks's personality is unique even though he shares personality traits of his creators, Goten and Trunks. Gotenks is known to be cocky, arrogant and mischievous like Trunks, yet he whines like Goten. Like the genetic composition of Goten and Trunks, Gotenks is a Saiyan/ Human hybrid. * Interstingly Gotenks has a widows' peak something neither Goten or Trunks have. History Behind the dance Gotenks is one of two fusions performed through the Fusion Dance. He, along with Gogeta, the fusion dance of Goku and Vegeta, were fusions performed out of desparation to defeat powerful enemies. In Gotenks' case, his enemy was Buu. Gotenks is seen a few times in Dragon Ball Z and has an appearance in DBZ Movie 12 and 13. His most major role, however, was in the Buu Saga. Since Djinn Boo was extremely powerful and too dangerous for anyone on earth, Goten and Trunks were taught the art of Fusion Dance. The dance is a special type of fusion ability, a connection through the fusers' fingers. The fusers need to perform a special type of pose, then connect their index fingers evenly to produce a perfect fusion. Gotenks was a fusion taught to Goten and Trunks by Goku, and later trained by Piccolo. Behind the fusion Gotenks is a very young, but powerful, he is very playful and an extreme procrastinator. Similar to Gogeta and Vegetto, Gotenks is quite cocky and rebellious, as are most fusions made through the fusion dance. He likes to do things his own way and has been told more then once that he acts more like Vegeta then anyone else. He thinks he is in total control, and has everything in his hands. He's not exactly the most powerful individual to turn to, as both Gogeta and Vegetto have both been visually proven to be much more powerful than him (depending on which forms they are all in). However, Gotenks' power can easily rival any individual character in the series, making him one of the most powerful characters in the whole series. He is able to make a few transformations, increasing his power and making him more confident and deadly in battle. He is quite creative and original, and creates a broad, yet ridiculous array of his own attacks. However, some of his creative techniques do inflict potent damage, such as his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, or his Galactic Donut attack. Gotenks is born Gotenks is first seen within the Buu Saga. It was suggested that he be created in response to the destructive forces of the powerful Djinn Boo. Goten and Trunks, Gotenks' fused counterparts, were trained and taught how the fusion technique works. After learning the procedures and steps that needed to be taken for its success, Goten and Trunks performed the fusion, however they failed not once, but twice. Because the Fusion Dance is a thirty-minute period, one hour was wasted on Gotenks' fusion. This was usually due to the fact that one of the counterparts, either Goten or Trunks, did something incorrectly while performing the dance. Eventually, Goten and Trunks performed it properly and created the fighter Gotenks. Piccolo and others have said he has immense strength, but it was questioned as to whether or not he could fight Boo. When Gotenks was first fused, he felt quite confident of his new power, and even jumped to a conclusion that he was strong enough to beat Fat Boo. Unfortunately for him and the rest of Z-Warriors, Fat Boo swiftly takes care of Gotenks in a heartbeat. Gotenks retreats, and realizes that he's still too weak for Boo. Piccolo suggests Gotenks de-fuses, and re-fuse again, only this time as a Super Saiyan. Gotenks vs. Super Buu Trunks and Goten transformed themselves as Super Saiyans. However, because the Fusion Dance requires equal, if not almost identical power levels of each of the fused individuals, Trunks had to lower his power level to match Goten's. The two young Saiyans then fused and became Super Saiyan Gotenks. The new Gotenks decided to test his new strength and speed, by racing around the world. From watching his speed and childish acts, Piccolo analyzed Gotenks' new strength. He realized he's incredibly faster than before. After taking swift laps around Earth, Gotenks thought he was definitely ready for Boo. However, Piccolo insisted that he rest, and let Trunks and Goten get their strength back from all the hassle of actually pulling off the Fusion. But while Gotenks and Piccolo celebrated with their success, Fat Boo gained major issues. After a brief fight with his evil counterpart, Evil Boo, Fat Boo was eaten and absorbed by him, resulting in the powerful Super Boo. During his fight with Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Fat Boo was promised another powerful fighter besides Goku. This promise was made by Goku, and Fat Boo thought heavily on the offer. Fat Boo had to wait a couple days before the fighter was ready. He was tempted to refuse, but Fat Boo accepted the offer. But now, because that memory sinks in deep within his mind, Super Boo ponders on where his strong fighter is. When he is created, Super Boo immediately goes to Kami's lookout, and finds the very place where Gotenks, Piccolo, and the rest of Z-Characters thrive. Everyone was horrified of Buu's new evil power, and they started to fret as to what he would do with them. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, who were the strongest warriors on the planet, were all dead or not physically present. Gotenks was the only being thought to have any chance against Super Boo. After his arrival, Super Boo demanded his promised fighter. Piccolo was the only responding character that can answer the pink monster's demands. Piccolo offers one hour, corresponding to the promised days that Boo had to wait. Because Super Boo was so impatient, he decided to kill all humans to take up time and do something. Super Boo then waited for a small amount of time for the preparation of Gotenks. However, he was too eager to fight and far too impatient to wait anymore. Eventually his patience ran out, and Boo demanded to see his fighter. Piccolo was left with no choice but to lure Boo toward Gotenks, but he was not yet ready. Goten and Trunks were sleeping, and Boo was right on their way. Fortunately, Piccolo decided to take a long route, giving the two youngsters extra time to prepare themselves. Djinn Boo gets really impatient for walking so long, and threatens Piccolo that he'll kill everyone on the lookout, if he is not taken to his fighter. Piccolo decided it's now or never, and finally led Boo to his fighter. Within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Boo saw two young individuals, and mistook them for his fighter. He charged towards Trunks, and punched him down before he fused with Goten. Trunks demanded that Boo hold his horses and watch them fuse. Boo paused to try and understand what was going on, and in the process gives Goten and Trunks enough time to fuse into Gotenks. Boo looked at the fused young warrior like he's a joke, and even dared him to give him his best shot. Gotenks did just that, and got pummeled to the ground. He then got back up, and complimented Boo on his swiftness. Gotenks charged towards Boo, but Boo dodged all his attacks easily, and swiftly punched Gotenks yet again. Gotenks then started to use an array of enigmatic attacks. They were all flimsy and strange, and they humorously failed against Boo. Just as Gotenks was about to try yet another one of his fancy moves, Boo slapped him right across his face, pummeling him into a wall. Gotenks then decided to heat things up a notch, and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Piccolo was happy that the young Saiyan had finally achieved his transformation, and thought that he was ready for Boo. Gotenks thought up another strange attack to unleash on Boo, where he powered up and created a huge circular ring of energy. He then extended the energy ring around Buu's head. He lowered the ring, and reduced the ring's size on Boo, hoping to squeeze the breath out of him. Boo seemed to react painfully to the attack, but gets serious and blasted his way out of its grasp. Gotenks is amazed, but then tried to go head to head with Boo. It seemed he was getting onto Boo, and even annoyingly bumped Boo on his head. However, most of the injuries Boo suffered were only through foolish accidents, and made him seem to only be playing around with Gotenks. Boo then charged out for Gotenks, who miraculously gets out of the way, but Boo was too fast for him and kicked him down to the ground. Gotenks and Boo then spar for a quick moment, with Boo eventually gaining the upper hand with a swift swipe to Gotenks with his Head Tentacle. Piccolo stands by horrified that Gotenks is loosing even at Super Saiyan. Gotenks seem to be running out of ideas as to what move he'll perform next, but then thinks of something that takes strange to a whole new level. Gotenks begins to power up, and then starts to regurgitate out ghost-like versions of himself. Boo and Piccolo are shocked and confused as to what exactly Gotenks is doing. But answers quickly made itself visible. Gotenks assembled a ghost like version of himself, calling the technique "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack". The first ghost was quickly punched by Boo, but he suddenly realized that each ghost was a contact bomb. The ghost immediately exploded when Boo punched it. This crippled Boo, seemingly leaving him in great pain. However the pink monster easily regenerated, and made himself 100% for the fight again. Gotenks and Piccolo are shocked, but Gotenks quickly puts his Ghosts to work. He again assembles them all in a single file line. As Gotenks begin to chat with his ghost counterparts, Piccolo informs him that Boo is relaxing, and is waiting until he is ready. Gotenks gets furious, and charges all his ghosts on Boo. However, Boo figures out how to eliminate each ghosts without touching them, and easily disposes of most of them. Gotenks is enraged. The same procedure as the last is met, and Gotenks plans a way to destroy Boo. Knowing he has a ravenous apatite, Gotenks instructs his ghosts to pretend that they saw food. The ghosts listen to the plan, and carry it on. Boo is curious to know what the commotion is all about, and peaks his head within the circle of Ghosts. They all perform a pre-emptive strike on Boo, and snatches him, blowing him to itsy bitsy pieces. Gotenks and Piccolo finally think Boo is gone. But unfortunately, he regenerates as usual. Gotenks is baffled as to how he can beat Boo. Piccolo then decide to take a risk, and destroy the entrance and only exit out of the Hyperbolic Chamber. This traps Piccolo, Gotenks and Boo in it forever. Boo hears the news, and becomes too shocked that he cannot eat anymore candy, that he begins to get extremely mad. He starts to shake his environment, and rocks Gotenks and Piccolo. He then tears a hole through a new Dimension. The opposite side of the hole seem to lead outside of the Chamber. Boo is happy he is still able to eat, and quickly escapes through his newly created Dimension, leaving Gotenks and Piccolo trapped inside. When outside, Boo resurfaces and has the rest of the Z-Warriors to his mercy. Gotenks and Piccolo are trapped in the Chamber, leaving no one strong enough to stop Boo. Kuririn takes it upon himself to try and stand up to Boo, but is quickly stumped, and turned into a candy. As a result of his near entrapment in the chamber, Boo then decides to change everyone on the Lookout into candy, and fires a massive Henka Beam from his Head Tentacle. Meanwhile, Gotenks and Piccolo are trying to figure out how Boo got out. After witnessing him getting angry, Gotenks and Piccolo begin to get angry and scream out loud just like what Boo did to escape. Unfortunately, their power levels were too low to rip a new dimension. They try it over and over, and repeatedly fail. Then, Gotenks reveals he's going to now show his "secret ability". He then begins to power up substantially. His hair then begins to grow, and his eyebrows start disappearing. Gotenks is undergoing a powerful and astonishing Transformation. When he is complete, Gotenks is now revealed as a Super Saiyan 3. Piccolo is shocked and cannot believe the power before him. Gotenks then begins to put his new power to work, and scream out loud enough. His new strength seem to be more than enough to rip the same dimension as Boo did. Gotenks then escapes first, and warns Piccolo to come along, before he is permanently trapped inside. The Namek quickly gets out of his shock, and obeys the young Super Saiyan 3. Back outside, the two witness the carnage Boo made. He completely devoured everyone from his beam, and cracked the exterior of Kami's Lookout. When asked what has he done from Gotenks, Boo replies everyone is in his stomach. Gotenks begins to think of Bulma and Chi-Chi, as part of his mother(s), and immediately starts charging for Boo in rage. He then begins to best Boo with his new Super Saiyan 3 strength. Gotenks delivers a few quick punches on Boo, and seems to be faster than him. However, Boo still seems to be playing around with him. Gotenks and Boo continue their fight, but Boo begins to gain a slight upper hand with his Rubbery Body. He starts dodging most of Gotenks's physical Attacks. At one point, Gotenks gains the upper hand and blows Boo to peices. He celebrates, but the pieces of Boo suddenly begin to spin around him very fast. Boo suddenly reforms, with the area from his chest to his feet wrapped around Gotenks, and the upper portion of his body right behind Gotenks. Boo puts his hands in the air and allows his body to do the work, and he starts squeezing him. Gotenks tells him to stop squeezing, but Boo only laughs and starts to squeeze harder and harder. Boo squeezes him for a good amount of time, and then suddenly takes off and begins to fly. Boo flies for a good distance, with him still carrying Gotenks right next to him in his body. Boo flies torward a mountain, then suddenly stops and releases his iron body grip on Gotenks, sending him flying into a nearby mountain. Gotenks gets up and begins to regurgitate more of his Super Ghosts, and they seem to be more powerful then before. He then assembles them all on Boo, but he quickly dodges them, and eliminates them all. However, a Ghost manages to come in contact with Boo, and hurts him badly. This leaves Boo open for an attack From Gotenks, tearing him to pieces. However, Boo regenerates yet again. When reformed, Gotenks quickly charges for Boo. Both fighters seem to be pretty evenly matched, however, Boo keeps regenerating from each of Gotenks's powerful attacks. Gotenks fires rays of beams at Boo, and even sharply slices the pink monster in half. But with each attack Gotenks use, his Super Saiyan 3 energy is drained and Boo just Regenerates from them all. Boo begins to become amazed at Gotenks's new strength, but smiles at the young Saiyan. Piccolo is stunned to see Gotenks going head to head with Boo, and becomes quite happy of the young Saiyan--when he's not in shock at the toll the battle is taking on his old palace. Boo then begins to take an advantage when he made his body into a ball, by forcing his legs over his shoulders, and his arms holding them tight. He causes total destruction around his environment, and seems to be too fast and agile for Gotenks. However, the young Super Saiyan 3 grips Boo into another one of his fancy attacks. Boo is caught in a series of ring like suction energies, that grip circular objects. And since Boo was a ball, he was quickly caught and trapped inside of it. Gotenks then begins to play with his new Boo Ball, and eventually slams him to the ground. Boo seems to be done for within the ball, but he forms a huge blast out of Gotenks's energy ball rings, and resurfaces. After he resurfaces, Gotenks and Boo go head to head again. Gotenks seem to be having a slight advantage, and evades most of Buu's attacks. However, Boo at times catches Gotenks off guard and delivers painful blows. They both fight hard and tense, even extending the battle to cities and mountains. Boo fires a huge wave out of his mouth at Gotenks, and hurts him very bad. But Gotenks retaliates with the very same technique, and badly injures Boo, but again he regenerates. The 2 fighters begin the exchange series of blows, making it difficult to determine which fighter was the better. Piccolo realized that Boo was actually being damaged, and congratulated Gotenks on his fine achievements. Gotenks and Boo go at it again, but now it seems Boo is running out of ideas, and Gotenks is running out of both power and time. As a result Gotenks begins to get serious, and starts beating up Boo. It isn't clear if Boo was now being defeated, but Gotenks at the end of the battle began to pummel Boo. As he was about to deliver the final blow, Gotenks powered down back to his original form. He has lost a great deal of strength. He tries to scare Boo into thinking he's transformed into an even stronger form, and regurgitates more of his ghosts. But because Gotenks is weaker, so are his ghost, Boo completely demolished his ghosts, and sets his eyes on Gotenks. He charges for him and manhandles the young warrior. Fortunately Gotenks defuses back into Trunks and Goten, ending the fight with Gotenks and Boo. Boo then fought Gohan, and began his absorbing spree. After Boo blew himself up when Gohan was about to kill him, Boo shows up an hour later. Gohan tries to fight him, but Boo claims he want's another round with Gotenks. As he gets the boys to fuse, Buu preforms his Absorption technique; he unleashes two blobs from his back, whick sneak up and capture Gotenks and Piccilo. He then sucks them into his body, absorbing them. This is the last we see of Gotenks. Gotenks' strength Gotenks is considered one of the most powerful individuals in Dragon Ball history, and is the youngest of all fusions. His size however, is greatly made up for by his power. He is able to make powerful transformations such as Super Saiyan 3, enormously boosting his power level. On the contrary, he is still inferior to the fusions of Goku and Vegeta. Because these two Saiyans are far stronger than either Trunks or Goten, their fusion (whether being Potara or Fusion Dance), will always be superior. At Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks rivals Super Boo. Forms and transformations Gotenks is first formed in the Buu Saga when Goten is 7 and Trunks is 8, so the moves the character devises are decidedly child-like and are often more about the performance of the move, rather than the effectiveness. During his fight with Super Boo, Gotenks shows his immaturity when he does not transform into a Super Saiyan initially, in order to make the fight more dramatic and historic. This showy behavior ultimately costs him the fight. Gotenks does however have the ability to transform into Super Saiyan 3, which is not seen in any other Saiyan/Human hybrid. According to the official Dragon Ball guide called the Daizenshuu, Gotenks is considerably stronger then Goku in the same form; also, his regular Super Saiyan form being slightly stronger then Goku at Super Saiyan 3. The following are the transformations/forms of Gotenks. Super Saiyan This stage of Gotenks is much more powerful than his normal form, and is formed in two ways. He can transform to a Super Saiyan when fused, or he can be fused as a Super Saiyan. During this stage he gains a slight muscle increase, and his hair is completely golden. Though he fights Super Boo in this form, it still was not enough to stand up to him. Super Saiyan 3 This transformation of Gotenks is his most powerful form. He refers to himself as the "Hero of Justice" in this form. He looks very similar to Super Saiyan 3 Goku: Long hair, no eyebrows, golden/blue electricial aura, and increase in muscle. Gotenks is one of the only two individuals who can achieve the rare Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Goku is the only single (non-fused) character that achieves it. During this stage, Gotenks is able to stand up to the powerful Super Boo. However, as powerful as Gotenks is while in this form, he is much weaker than Gohan, Vegetto and some of Buu's multiple forms. These characters are said to possibly have the highest powers in Dragon Ball Z. *Due to the massive power required to mantain Super Saiyan 3 it shortens the fusion time from 30 min to 20-15 min. Episode/Movie appearances Gotenks' appearances in the series are solely in the Buu Saga, but he appears in movies 12 and 13 as well. In Dragon Ball Z movie 12, "Fusion Reborn", Janemba takes over Other World, which causes the spirits of Other World to be unleashed on Earth, as zombies. Goten and Trunks decide to fuse as they are overwhelmed with the amount of Nazis that are revived, including a comical Hitler, with tanks and all. Gotenks easily manages to hold off the evil army until Other World has been saved by Gogeta. In movie 13, Wrath of the Dragon, Gotenks makes an appearance to deal with Hildegarn, but this results in Hildegarn transforming. The new Hildegarn smashes Gotenks to the ground, causing him to separate into Goten and Trunks again. Special abilities Gotenks' childish personality causes him to create many, many attacks, some of which are nothing special, while some deal hefty damage. Most of his attacks are only used once. He tends to give very basic moves complicated names. His habit of giving names to all his attacks (and subsequently only using them once), could possibly come from Vegeta, who has a similar, yet much less ridiculous, habit. Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Suupaa Goosuto KamiKaze Atakku) or Super Kamikaze Ghost Strike is Gotenks's signature move. Kamikaze Ghosts are somewhat intelligent and extremely dangerous beings created by the user's ki, which resembles the user in personality and appearance. The user expels them from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode when they touch anything, including each other (they had once high-fived each other and exploded). When Gotenks's power level increases, the explosive power of this attack also goes up. Gotenks can choose the quantity of ghost at his command. He has previously released 10 individuals for one attack, and also used a Super Ghost Balloon which broke down into 14 ghosts. Each ghost appears to have a mind of its own, and can behave much differently than other ghosts. However, they do obey and follow Gotenks' instructions. Super Buu can use this move as well after Gotenks's absorption. His ghosts can even use the Kamehameha. In Fusion Reborn, Gotenks uses this attack, summoning 100 to fight against Adolf Hitler and his undead army who are attacking Satan City. Boo Boo Volleyball Gotenks once succeeded in capturing Super Boo into a volleyball made of several Cosmic Halos. The attack consists of capturing a target in many Cosmic Halos, trapping them inside a sort of cocoon and use the ball like a volleyball. Gotenks forced Piccolo to play with the ball, and then Gotenks followed up with an attack he called Spiking Boo Ball Slam which was essentially one final hit to the ball, before Boo broke out. Renzokou Shine Shine Missile (Continuous Die Die Missile or Rapid Missile fire in English) Gotenks uses this attack against Boo outside the Room of Spirit and Time. Gotenks performs this attack by firing dozens of continuous Ki blasts, but are a lot more powerful than normal ones. Gotenks doesn't notice Boo is behind him however, and he therefore got hit by him from behind. Galactic Donut Galactic Donut or Cosmic Halo is a powerful griping technique Gotenks performed. He executes this attack by raising his index finger into the air and circling it above his head to create a yellow ring of energy. Once created, he transports the circular energy ring over his opponent, then lowers it and homed it on them. This results in the opponent being gripped and trapped within the circular attack. Gotenks attempted to encircle Super Boo in a yellow ring of ki and cut him in half. Super Boo escaped easily though. In the videogames Budokai 2 and 3, Gotenks succeeds to capture his opponent, and finishes it of by firing a massive Kamehameha, or squeeze three of them on the length of their body, and in Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 he causes the rings to self-destruct. Gotenks can manipulate this attack, by making mini versions and fire multiple rings, or increase the size. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Super Buu's Gotenks form is able to fire a series of three halo's to crush the opponent then make them explode. * Saiko No Kogeki Video Game Appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusions ½ Category:Z Fighters